Tito/Supports
Tito and Shed C Support *'Shed': Son! Ready for some good ol fashioned father son bonding time. *'Tito': Uh, define what you mean by bonding time, pops. *'Shed': ... yeah, not gonna lie, was kinda hoping you'd tell me what I did to bond with you in the future then just go with that. *'Tito': Not gonna lie. Other than teaching me how to fight and stuff, you really didn't do a whole lot to try and bond with me in the future. *'Shed': Gdi, why was future me so shit tier. Well screw it, we'll make our OWN bonding traditions! With blackjack! And hookers! *'Tito': Pops, you're married. *'Shed': It's an expression, son, smh. *'Tito': Whatever. So what do you have in mind? *'Shed': Well you liked wrestling, right? I think it's pretty neat too. I've always thought I'd be quite the ace at it, but never trained. So. since future me taught you to fight, we can bond by letting YOU be the teacher this time around. *'Tito': Hm, alright, could be fun. But you're gonna need to get me some supplies first before we properly begin training. *'Shed': Anything, fam, just name it. *'Tito': Well steel chairs for one. *'Shed': Done *'Tito': And a canvas *'Shed': Obviously. *'Tito': We're gonna need to get you some spandex for your wrestling outfit. *'Shed': Wait, now hold on a se- *'Tito': We're also gonna need to gather a crowd, wrestling is no good unless other people are watching. Hang tight, I'll go find some people. *'Shed': Son, wai- aaand he's gone. Shit, might have bit off more than I can chew. B Support *'Tito': Ah, Pops, just in time. You were almost late for your wrestling training. *'Shed': Yeah, about that... can we maybe dead that item and try something else for father son bonding? *'Tito': What do you mean? *'Shed': Bruh, you damn near snapped my arm off yesterday. That shit is STILL sore af. *'Tito': It's called a submission hold, Pops. *'Shed': It's called, shit HURTS! *'Tito': Well duh, of course it does. Why wouldn't it? *'Shed': Well... I mean... *'Tito': Don't you dare... *'Shed': I was always under the impression- *'Tito': Don't say it *'Shed': That wrestling was, you know- *'Tito': I swear to God. *'Shed': Fake? *'Tito': ... *'Shed': Son? *'Tito': ... *'Shed': You a'ight? *'Tito': ... fine. Wrestling practice is canceled. I'll see you around. *'Shed': Tito wait!... Fuck, I really suck at this, don't I? Was it something I said? A Support *'Shed': H-hey son! Fancy meeting you here. *'Tito': ... *'Shed': Listen, I'm sorry for offending you with what I said earlier. I should have known how seriously you take this wrestling thing, so I shouldn't have just brushed it aside as fake. *'Tito': Mhm. *'Shed': Sigh. I guess I'm a shitty parent just like the future me, eh? *'Tito': ... nah. *'Shed': Huh? *'Tito': Nah. You're not like the dad from my future. That guy was a damn asshole. *'Shed': Tito... *'Tito': Sure, you may be kind of oblivious sometimes. Heck, teetering straight on stupid even. *'Shed': Hey now. *'Tito': And sometimes you can just annoy the piss out of me with those damn slang phrases. *'Shed': Kind of bringing the mood down here, sport. *'Tito': But... you actually care. You care and you actually try. And that's all I ask for. *'Shed': Really? *'Tito': Yeah, pops. You didn't really think I was gonna hold a grudge against you for something so stupid, did ya? *'Shed': Well I mean I was worried about it. *'Tito': Well, don't be. As far as I'm concerned, you're a pretty damn cool dad. *'Shed': Aw shucks son, you're gonna make me blush, smh. *'Tito': Now come on, it's time for practice. *'Shed': Sure thing Ti- wait WHAT? We're STILL doing that? *'Tito': Damn straight. *'Shed': Aw shit. Tito and Wylie C Support *'Tito': Hey, sis. Staying out of trouble? *'Wylie': Yeah, why? *'Tito': Well you have a tendency to get sticky fingers so... *'Wylie': What do you even mean by that? *'Tito': You're a thief. Sometimes items tend to disappear when you're around. *'Wylie': *stuffing something under her shirt* Pshhh. *'Tito': I just want you to be careful, sis. One day you could end up stealing from the wrong person. *'Wylie': I can clearly handle myself, Tito. *'Tito': I'm aware. But there's dangerous people out there. Last thing I want is to see you get hurt. *'Wylie': I can take them! *'Tito': Well at the very least, come get me for help if anything ever goes South, ok? *'Wylie': I mean, I won't need it, but okay. B Support *'Wylie': Tito! Tito! *'Tito': Yes? *'Wylie': I was stealing from some random guy and it turns out he's really fast! *'Tito': Are you kidding me? *'Wylie': Do I look like I'm kidding to you? *'Tito': Ugh, fine. Duck into that alley over there, I'll take care of this. *minutes later *'Wylie': Is he gone? *'Tito': Yes he is. *'Wylie': This never happened. *'Tito': Yes it did. Ever hear of the phrase I told you so? *'Wylie': I'm just gonna ignore that this happened. *'Tito': Listen to me! This is exactly what I was worried about. What if you would have gotten hurt? *'Wylie': I totally could've taken him. *'Tito': And what if you couldn't have? You need to think before you act, sis. *'Wylie': Well what can I do? Just not steal things? *'Tito': Yeah? *'Wylie': Then what's the point in even being a Thief? Gawds. *'Tito': Naga's sake, why must you be so difficult? *'Wylie': Sorry for actually doing what I'm supposed to. *'Tito': Ugh. Just watch out from now on. Tito and Peridot C Support *'Peridot': Tito? A moment of your time? *'Tito': Anything for you, mamacita. What's up? *'Peridot': What-a-cita? *'Tito': Er, nothing, just one of my pop's weird words. Tell me what's on your mind. *'Peridot': Well, I've been meaning to ask you more about this "pro-wrestling" thing. I seem to recall one of the Gems back home mentioning it from time to time. She was quite enthralled with it. *'Tito': Cool! I'll have to meet her sometime and see if she was a fan. *'Peridot': Well, considering how your fathers and their friends helped kill her not too long ago... *'Tito': Uh.... oh. *'Peridot': Regardless, I do find the whole thing fascinating. From what we saw at your show, it certainly seemed violent, but from what I understand you're actually trying to not hurt each other? *'Tito': Yeah, pretty much. I mean, a lot of it still hurts no matter what, but we try to do it in a way that minimizes the damage taken, while making it LOOK more painful than it is. *'Peridot': So the theatrics plays a bit part. *'Tito': Yup. It's a lot like a sparing match, except a lot more showoff-y, and not involving weapons... well, at least not the type of weapons we use in battles. *'Peridot': Hm, it seems like there's quite a bit more to it than meets the eye. *'Tito': Dude, you don't even know. I could sit here and explain wrestling for hours. *'Peridot': I might just have to take you up on that. When I have the proper note taking equipment, of course. *'Tito': Trust me, I'd be glad to talk more about it if you really are curious. Just say the word and I'm there. *'Peridot': I'll keep that in mind. B Support *'Peridot': Ah, Tito. I'm glad I found you. *'Tito': Glad to be found. To what do I owe the pleasure? *'Peridot': Due to the amount of free time we currently have, I was interested in taking up your offer to educate me on professional wrestling. *'Tito': Wait, you were actually serious when you said you were interested in that? *'Peridot': Indeed. I feel it would make for an interesting topic to study. *'Tito': Well in that case, pull up a chair! Shit, where to start? You want me to like, just talk about a specific part or give you the whole crash course? *'Peridot': This is me you're talking about. Anything less that knowing all information possible would be unacceptable. *'Tito': A'ight. This might take a while. *hours later *'Tito': And... yeah, that should just about cover everything. *'Peridot': ... Wow. *'Tito': I know, right? *'Peridot': Who would have imagined that over the top dramatic storylines would compliment barbaric grappling so seamlessly? *'Tito': Yup. It's kinda like an art form with all the different components we put into it. *'Peridot': This was quite informative. Thank you for the insight, Tito. *'Tito': Any time, senorita, anytime. You know, if you wanted to tell me about yourself instead for a change I'd be more thank happy to-.... oh, she already left. Hm. A Support *'Peridot': Good afternoon, Tito. *'Tito': Oh no, don't you good afternoon me, chica. You're not getting away with just a simple greeting. *'Peridot': What? *'Tito': You left me hanging last time we had a talk. After all that asking about my profession, it's high time I asked you about yours. *'Peridot': I wasn't aware that this was something that bothered you. *'Tito': Nah, it really doesn't, but hey it gives me an excuse to talk to you. *'Peridot': And that is important because? *'Tito': I don't know, you're fun to talk to? But since I joined after you did, and we didn't know much about you from the future, figured it'd be a good way to get to know you better. *'Peridot': Hm. Well I suppose I can't blame your curiosity. After all, I AM the cornerstone of this unit. *'Tito': So tell me, what did you do before joining all this war nonsense? *'Peridot': I'm... not sure I can remember a time when I wasn't involved with some sort of war. *'Tito': Really? *'Peridot': The most I can remember is that I was originally a part of those that opposed the Crystal Gems. They were a cruel, ruthless army. They sent me to fight the Gems, and I was easily defeated. But before they could finish me off, I offered to give them information in exchange for my life. *'Tito': Crafty. *'Peridot': Of course, this is me we're talking about. Anyway, somewhere along the line I started bonding with the clods and we ended up becoming friends. They eventually offered to not only free me as a prisoner, but also offered a full position as a Crystal Gem. *'Tito': Wow. Sounds nice. *'Peridot': It was. And now almost all of them are dead. *'Tito': ... *'Peridot': I don't blame this group. They were merely acting in self defense. The gems were acting reckless and wouldn't listen to reason after Rose's death. But I still miss them. *'Tito': Dang. I'm sorry for bringing it up. *'Peridot': Don't be. I've found purpose again with this army. They're no Gems, but I've grown to like you clods. *'Tito': Well, I'm glad to hear it! Tito and Ash C Support *'Tito': Good evening, Ash. What are you up to? *'Ash': Nothing much. Trying to come up with a new magic trick. You? *'Tito': Oh, you know, thinking up my newest wrestling move. *'Ash': Wrestling? Why? *'Tito': Because it's cool. *'Ash': Isn’t it just… fake fighting? *'Tito': Isn't magic just fake parlor tricks? *'Ash': No, of course not. There’s a lot more that goes into magic then that. Set creation, props… there’s just a lot of stuff, okay? *'Tito': Well there's a lot that goes into wrestling. Promo work, the art of selling, building a character. It's more than meets the eye, you know. *'Ash': …Which only leads to fake fighting. *'Tito': Still better and more in depth than glorified parlor tricks. *'Ash': They aren’t parlor tricks. *'Tito': Well I'll admit they aren't when you admit wrestling isn't just fake fighting. *'Ash': (rolls his eyes) Fine it isn’t. It’s just fighting. *'Tito': Hm. Fine. And I suppose magic isn't just parlor tricks... wrestling is still cooler, though. *'Ash': You’re kidding me. How could something with little thought in it as fighting be better that magic shows? *'Tito': Hmph. You still don't get it. I believe this conversation is over. *'Ash': I’d have to agree. Tito and Kenneth C Support *'Kenneth': (Training with his axe) *'Tito': Ah, Kenneth. Good to see you getting on the grind in preparation for the coming battle. *'Kenneth': (Turns to Tito) Yeah practice is always good. *'Tito': Agreed. Whether it be for battle or a wrestling match, I'm always up for a good round of training. *'Kenneth': Oh yeah you're a wrestler, I gotta ask what's it like? *'Tito': Pretty great! It can be tough work, learning all the moves and pulling them off just right when you're performing, but when you get the crowd going it's always worth it. *'Kenneth': I've always liked wrestling, I have been meaning to try it sometime. *'Tito': Hm. Well I suppose I could try and show you the ropes sometime. But it'hard work. Think you can handle it? *'Kenneth': Of course I can. *'Tito': See, that's what they all say, then someone stretches them like a pretzel and they change their tune. *'Kenneth': I can take stuff look like, if I get stretched like a pretzel I come back and fight again. *'Tito': If you say so. Tell you what, remind me when the fight is over, and I'll put you through the training. *'Kenneth': Alright I will. Category:Supports Category:FERP